Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device, ultrasonic probe, electronic equipment, and ultrasonic image device or the like using the same.
Related Art
Ultrasonic devices are generally known. For example, with the ultrasonic device noted in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-51688, a plurality of ultrasonic transducer elements are arranged in array form. The ultrasonic transducer elements have a vibration film. A piezoelectric body and electrode are formed on the vibration film. Ultrasonic waves are emitted according to the ultrasonic vibration of the vibration film.